


Burgundy

by ibreatheStucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottoming, Bucky Barnes Feels, Dom Steve Rogers, Face-Fucking, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Inexperienced!Steve, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Tension, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform, Sub Steve Rogers, Tattoo Artist Bucky Barnes, Tattooartist!Bucky, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Topping, tattoo virgin Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreatheStucky/pseuds/ibreatheStucky
Summary: Steve should’ve guessed that the odds weren’t in his favour after betting over who would drink a whole bottle of beer first. Sam had downed it all in less than 10 seconds, while he was not even half way through. God, he detested alcohol. He was far too athletic to fancy it. Besides, he always believed he could have fun without consuming alcohol, as long as he was in the right company of friends.Steve lost the bet. Steve had to take up the consequences.Steve is getting a tattoo.(Prompt on tumblr: Hey bae, i got a Stucky prompt for you! So, if you'd like to, maybe you could write an AU with a tattoo artist Bucky and a shy handsome stranger (*cough* Steve*cough*) coming in for his first tattoo that he's really nervous about?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there reader! If you've stumbled upon this page, that means you're about to read my fic! Before doing so, please make sure to check all the tags in the description in case you're uncomfortable with anything that is/will be mentioned in the work. 
> 
> I've written stuff before, but this is my very first serious work that I wanted to post in Ao3. It all started when I got sent a prompt request about Steve being tattoed by Bucky (of course I couldn't make it smut free) - initially I intended to keep it short, but since I'm already over 5.000 words, I thought I'd post a first chapter and see how it goes before completing the rest! 
> 
> Thank you for reading this, and I hope you enjoy what's below!  
> Also, big thanks to my girl dontmindme_imafangirl who offered her ideas and helped me write this fic properly. Love you!  
> Your feedback is my motivation, so please never hesitate to comment! :)  
> tumblr: ibreathestucky.tumblr.com
> 
> Copyright © 2017  
> All rights reserved. This work or any portion thereof may not be reproduced or used in any manner whatsoever without the express written permission of the writer unless it is properly referenced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the link to the song mentioned in this chapter:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1tUzT84HSzE

“Oh, my _lord_.” Steve exclaimed as Sam burst laughing out loud, causing almost everyone’s eyes at the bar they were to turn to both, observing them peculiarly as Sam laughed like a five year old. Steve shot him a ‘collect yourself’ stare before grabbing his brown leather jacket from the chair beside him, making it obvious that he was about to leave. Rolling his eyes, he slipped the jacket on gracefully before feeling Sam’s hand on his solid arm, halting him.

“You are aware of what this means, right?” Sam was beaming with excitement as he nudged Steve. He knew no other man that would be more loyal and stay true to his word than Steve, and he was almost certain that another man like that couldn’t exist. “I mean, you know you agreed to do this. There’s no going back.” He insisted, still grinning victoriously at the tall blond.

Steve should’ve guessed that the odds weren’t in his favour after betting over who would drink a whole bottle of beer first. Sam had downed it all in less than 10 seconds, while he was not even half way through. God, he detested alcohol. He was far too athletic to fancy it. Besides, he always believed he could have fun without consuming alcohol, as long as he was in the right company of friends.

Steve lost the bet. Steve had to take up the consequences.

Steve is getting a tattoo.

“I am getting a _tattoo_.” Steve voiced what Sam was so eager to hear, as if hearing the words himself would help him accept that he was in fact, getting a tattoo.

He wasn’t ever particularly fond of the idea of getting a tattoo, solely because Steve is pure. He always found admiration in the purest things; simple walks in the park, looking at the sun setting out of his window, listening to music, observing the faces of beautiful women _and_ men passing by him during the day. But then, he is _also_ a man who always stays true to his word, and when he agreed to the bet, he knew what he was getting himself into. He _had_ to get a tattoo.

“Oh yes, you freaking _are_!” Sam gave his shoulder a light push before grabbing his own coat and walking outside next to Steve. “What’s it gonna be, a fancy tribal tattoo? A cliché quote?” He kept laughing lightly while Steve uncomfortably shoved his hands into his jeans’ pockets, sighing softly as the two walked to their cars.

“I don’t know. I never thought I’d _have_ to consider what kind of tattoo I’d be getting.” Why he agreed to the bet earlier that night was beyond him. He agreed to go out with Sam feeling lucky, and now all he ended up with was the obligation of getting a tattoo, and a nasty feeling in his stomach after downing a beer faster than he probably ever would, _damn_ it.

The drive home seemed to be a little too long, and Steve found himself clutching a bit too harshly onto the steering wheel of his 70s Beetle. He was lost in his thoughts while the sound of the radio echoed silently in the car; Come on, he thought to himself, getting a tattoo wasn’t the worst thing that could happen, and who knows, he might even like it and get more tattoos afterwards, no matter if he highly doubted it. As soon as he reached home, the blond smoothly sank into his hot water filled bath tub, closing his eyes and humming softly as he tried to relax. His tensed muscles throbbed under the heat, his skin flushing in response to the water’s temperature.

That night Steve had trouble sleeping; seeing needles penetrating him in his dreams, his body filled with countless tattoos, skin not visible. Groaning at how immaturely the topic was handled at the back of his brain, Steve shuffled out of bed to his computer, starting it up and instantly looking up people getting tattoos on YouTube, ways to make the process painless, and effective removal options. At a point, he thought that he could just get a small dot on his shoulder or somewhere that won’t be visible. But then, he couldn’t exactly go in the tattoo studio where people would expect him to get something big and risky, adequate for a man his size to get a single, tiny dot tattooed on him instead, could he? At least that’s what he thought. He was still clueless as to what type of tattoo he’d get, but he figured the staff at the studio would be able to help him on that.

Managing to get about 3 hours of sleep, Steve woke up feeling determined. He would go to the studio, get this bloody tattoo done and be over the topic already. After having his daily healthy breakfast and grabbing his fruit smoothie to go, the tall blond took a deep calming breath and headed to the studio closest to his house. After all, it was the one that had the best ratings online from all the studios he checked out. Being an overly worried person, he wouldn’t have settled for anything less.

Upon entering the studio visibly tensed, Steve suddenly isn’t sure if the place is _actually_ a tattoo studio or somewhat of a massage studio; this isn’t anything close to the cliché he had in mind - rock music blaring through the speakers, a couple of oversized, buff tattoo artists that each would have a different set of tattoos covering their bodies, dirt swimming in the atmosphere… No. This place is different. The first thing that catches Steve’s attention is how relaxed each person is in the studio, both the artists and the customers, and this helps his tensed shoulders ease up a little. There are no bulky men or women, but most of the artists do have their bodies filled up with all sorts of tattoos. The air is fresh and smells _clean,_ and a song is playing neither too loudly or too quietly through the speakers scattered across the studio, giving off lounge, classy vibes that make Steve feel as if he was in a hotel’s lobby or something.

He remained transfixed by the door, not realising that almost everyone in the studio was staring at him. Clearing his throat, he moved to speak to the young lady behind a desk, staring at a computer’s screen.

“Um…hi, I want to get a tattoo?” It sounded more like a question instead of a statement, and it made the lady laugh before responding. Steve awkwardly shoved his hands into his pockets.

“I get it. First timer, huh?” She looked up from the computer screen, flashing Steve a cheeky grin as she checked him out carefully, looking for any visible tattoos on his body as if trying to prove her assumption to be true.

“Uh, yes. I lost a bet.” He wasn’t even sure why he gave those details. He could feel his cheeks changing 50 shades of red before averting his gaze, trying to collect his thoughts. He could feel the woman’s stare drilling holes onto his face. “Um, I don’t really know what I want to get, is it possible for you to help me decide?” He took a deep breath feeling more confident, looking back at her. She had diverted her gaze to the computer screen, slightly furrowing her brows as she was evidently searching for something.

“Well of course, Bucky should be free in less than ten minutes if you’re willing to wait. Or maybe someone else could finish before that.” She nodded slowly to herself before looking at Steve again with a polite smile on her face.

“Bucky?” Steve cocked a brow; Bucky sounded like the kind of name a toddler would give to a pet bunny, rather than a tattoo artist’s name.

“We call him Bucky. That’s his nickname, I’m sure he can tell you more about it.” She produced small pack of papers from the drawer and handed it to Steve. “These are our terms and conditions, along with some procedural information and safety instructions. You should read it and sign if you agree, then hand it to whoever will be tattooing you.” She flashed him another of her bright smiles as she gestured towards the seating area next to her. “Go on, have a seat.” Steve thanked her before gracefully taking a seat next to a teenage looking boy who apparently waited to get his hundredth tattoo or something. Soon enough, the boy was up next, and Steve remained sitting alone, reading the papers he was given.

That was the moment Steve allowed himself to further examine the artists; his eyes wandered into the room and instantly fell onto Bucky; a male brunet, slick hair reaching just a bit above his shoulders, the black tank top he wore hugging his body perfectly to accentuate his toned muscles. His right arm was filled with a bunch of different tattoos; tribal, quotes, symbols and skeletons. It had been a while ever since the last time Steve had been instantly so attracted to someone, but at that moment, that male had entirely caught up his attention, and he caught himself wishing that was Bucky, and that he would be the one to give him his tattoo. Oh, if he only knew...Thankfully, Bucky was focused working on some woman’s thigh to notice Steve staring. When he shuffled to the woman’s other thigh, Steve noticed a tattoo that seemed to begin from his left shoulder blade, reaching down to cover his skin, hand and even fingers, a burgundy star marking his arm; The whole concept of the tattoo made his arm look as if it was metal. It was so perfectly done, that anyone seeing it from afar would think that it was a real metal arm and not a tattoo.

At that moment, Bucky’s gaze carelessly moved upwards to accidentally meet Steve’s, who stared at his face almost gawking. He could swear Bucky had perfectly contrasting features (to him anyway); His sky-blue eyes contrasted the aura coming out of his stare – darkness and mystery, danger and pain. The raw look of the light scruff covering his face contrasted the smoothness of his skin, and out of all that Steve knew this man was trouble. He was intimidated. He could feel it when a shiver hit his spine, and a rush of heat travelled straight to his groin. This was the type of man that would make Steve have impure thoughts, no matter of how pure he was.

Steve was forced to look away praying his cheeks wouldn’t betray his embarrassment again. Bucky had been staring at him the entire time, himself being intrigued by the handsome, muscular, tall blond, that looked like he had no business in a place like the studio. Steve’s cheeks seemed to have betrayed him again, as he could swear he saw the mysterious male smirk at him from the corner of his eye. Upon catching the large male blush, Bucky was instantly aroused by the fact that a man his size was so naturally submissive. He’d recognize one anywhere, solely by the way they stared, male _and_ female; It was the same way they’d look at him as he slowly, torturously thrusted deep inside them, begging for release or mercy. The same way Steve had averted his gaze, and Bucky had established his dominance.

For the rest of the time he waited, Steve tried his hardest not to stare at the breathtakingly handsome man he prayed to be Bucky, twiddling his fingers and trying to enjoy the song playing softly in the studio. It was Bucky who was not trying even the _slightest_ to avoid looking at Steve whenever he could; He would be the one to give him his tattoo. He wouldn’t let anyone else take that from him. He was a man on a mission.

And this is what he did.

When Bucky realised Tony would definitely be finished before he was, he gave the woman’s thigh in front of him its finishing touches and politely sent her off, moving up to the front behind Tony.

“Alright, who’s next?” Tony rubbed his hands enthusiastically before wiggling his eyebrows at Steve, who gracefully rose, his gaze slipping past Tony’s shoulder to Bucky for a moment.

“I got this, Tony. First timer.” Bucky spoke, placing his tattooed hand onto Tony’s shoulder, his voice causing Steve to hold a breath in perhaps for too long before deeply exhaling, eyes fixed onto the brunet’s lips.

“Oh, goody, you can have him then, Bucky. We all know how good and patient you are with tattoo virgins.” Tony laughed lightly before nodding at Steve and heading back to his station.

So, _this_ was Bucky. Steve’s brows furrowed before he spoke, trying a bit too much to hide the excitement in his voice; “How’d you kn-“

“Your body language screamed ‘I’m a tattoo virgin’ from the moment you entered the studio, you know. It’s something an expert would grasp right away.” Bucky spoke huskily crossing his arms – and Steve stared, he stared intensely – before smirking at Steve, the same way he had done so before.

“O-oh. Ah, well then, you’re not mistaken. I lost a bet. I have to get a tattoo.” Steve was feeling stupid, tongue tied, as if he had nothing else to say other than what he had said to the woman behind the desk. He nervously run a hand through his blond messy hair, gaze dropping to the floor.

“Bucky.” The brunet extended his tattooed hand for Steve to shake, his voice stern and confident. “Nice to meet you,”

“Steve. I’m Steve. Rogers. Pleasure.” Steve took Bucky’s hand in his to give it a firm shake, inwardly screaming for not even being able to introduce himself properly.

“Steve. Well, I can see you’re nervous, Steve.” Bucky laughed lightly and fought the urge to tip Steve’s chin upwards so that he could actually _look_ into his mesmerizing, captivating oceanic blue eyes. “What is it, fear of needles? Fear of pain? Feared of getting something you’ll forever regret?”

As if reading his thoughts, Steve’s gaze shifted once more to finally look into Bucky’s eyes, feeling somewhat relieved after hearing the artist voice some of his concerns. “Well yes, in fact, I have no idea what I’ll be getting today. I was hoping you – you could help.” Steve pouted, cocking a brow before mirroring Bucky, crossing his buff arms as well. It was Bucky’s turn to glance at the other male’s assets.

“Of course, if you just follow me then, and we’ll find the perfect tattoo for you, Steve.” Bucky motioned for Steve to follow him, and Steve did so, while trying to figure out if the husky male was constantly saying his name on purpose. “We use private rooms for first timers,” Bucky spoke softly as he walked towards a door that led in another room in the shop, “we want you to be as comfortable as possible. Many people are nervous, like you. Some completely freak out.” He glanced back at Steve as he spoke, as if to make sure he was following him, offering him a cheeky smirk each time.

Steve laughed lightly at Bucky’s comment, following him into the rather spacious private room, closing the door behind him. The walls were painted in a soft shade of grey that was relaxing and calming to Steve’s eyes, various pictures of people getting tattoos hanging in black frames against them. All sorts of equipment used for tattoos and piercings were tidily placed on a black polished marble countertop next to a sterilising machine, and once again Steve would swear he could smell the cleanness in the atmosphere. For a germaphobe like himself, this was heaven. A black massage bed lay right in the middle of the room, which was used for tattoos made on areas more…private and difficult to reach. There was a black leather tattoo chair at the farthest corner of the room, right next to a medium sized desk which was filled with random sketches, a laptop, tattoo samples and ideas which Steve assumed belonged to Bucky.

“Go on, have a seat.” Bucky gestured at the spare chair opposite to the one he used while working behind the desk, seeing that Steve was absorbed by the appearance of the room while he had already sat down. Steve pursed his lips and cleared his throat after realising that his jaw had dropped somewhat, and took a seat like Bucky instructed him. Despite still being nervous and kind of embarrassed by how attracted he was to the brunet (still wishing it wasn’t that obvious), Steve had relaxed as soon as he sat down, the purpose of the private room’s existence proven to be accurate. Bucky was now furrowing his brows at his laptop screen as Steve turned to look at him, making a few clicks in order to have a remix of June Marieezy’s ‘Fly’ play softly through speakers scattered across the room that Steve hadn’t noticed when he came in. The song itself sounded somewhat erotic to him, and he felt himself sinking further down onto the chair as he stared at Bucky, who was now looking right back at him with a sly smile.

“So, Steve,” Bucky started, saying his name again, “you come across as the type of man who researches everything about something before going ahead and doin’ it, am I wrong?” He cocked a brow, slightly tipping his head upwards towards Steve.

“You are absolutely correct.” Steve replied feeling a lot more comfortable now, excluding the fact that Bucky’s voice and stare made his dick twitch. “Although, even if I wasn’t that type of man, I’d still know what I’m getting myself into right now.” Bucky was looking at him in amusement as Steve placed the papers he was handed on Bucky’s desk, taking a pen and signing on the indicated area. “Your papers are very detailed and specific.” He smiled at Bucky for the first time, gently sliding the papers between his hands. Without breaking eye contact, Bucky took the papers and shoved them into a drawer below his waist.

“Well then, what remains is for me to help you decide what kind of tattoo you want, and then give it to you, right, Steve?” At this point, Steve was pretty certain that Bucky kept saying his name on purpose, another rush of heat travelling down to his cock, causing it to throb momentarily in his pants. Flicking his tongue against his lips, Steve shifted his gaze from Bucky’s eyes to the sketches on the desk, nodding softly and replying; “That’s right, Bucky.” _Two can play this game_ , Steve thought. “I should probably let you know that I don’t really want something big or extreme. Just something discreet on an area that won’t make it visible to others, if that’s not much to ask.” Steve spoke softly, lifting his gaze up to Bucky’s bright, yet dark eyes.

Bucky released a small chuckle, slowly shaking his head from side to side. “To be honest, that depends on you, Steve.” _There he was again._ “What areas of your body _aren’t_ usually visible?” He spoke softly, eyeing Steve’s bulging arms and pecks hungrily. “Judging from your build, you could _also_ be one of those guys who walk around shirtless or even _naked_ all the time.”

Steve became more conscious of his growing bulge, hoping it wouldn’t go as far as to tent in his pants, giving him away. Little did he know, Bucky had the _exact_ same problem under the desk. “I’m more comfortable wearing clothes like I am now, around people, to be frank.” Steve laughed lightly as he responded, “I’m pretty sure no one sees me when I walk naked around the house either, so.” Bucky’s eyebrows slowly arched as he took in Steve’s reply, his hardening member making him more and more uncomfortable, trapped into his jeans as he pictured a naked and very hot Steve walking around his house.

“Who doesn’t love walking naked around the house, right?” This was his payback. It was Steve’s turn to clench his jaw at the thought of Bucky naked. After several seconds of silence, Steve blurted out a question that neither himself knew where it came from. “Why do people call you Bucky?” His brows were furrowed, his voice low and husky. Bucky was evidently surprised by his question, leaning back against his chair, inhaling deeply before replying. “I’ve been called like that since I was a little kid at kindergarten.” Bucky wasn’t looking at Steve at that point, and it was obvious to Steve that he felt somewhat nostalgic, reminiscing the past. His face shifted expressions, and Bucky seemed to have blacked out for a moment; Steve didn’t want to interrupt whatever he was thinking about; he immediately figured that it was a dark place for Bucky. The short silence between them wasn’t awkward thanks to the music still playing softly in the room.

What Bucky didn’t say was that indeed, those were the best times of his life before everything else had happened. Upon that thought, Bucky furrowed his brows, softly closing his eyes for a second, as if reliving a bad memory; this Steve noticed, but figured it was better not to ask. Instead, he nodded softly, whispering “I see.”

Bucky run a hand through his hair before turning back to look at Steve, snapping back to the rather pleasant mood he was in before. “Tell me about yourself.” Bucky shifted in his seat, crossing his legs and leaning forward.

Steve parted his lips, unsure of what Bucky meant through his question. Was he expressing interest in Steve? Was he curious?

“Knowing another person’s character helps in deciding what kind of tattoo to get.” Bucky answered his inaudible questions, as if reading his thoughts. “Like, proud and arrogant people tend to get bold, risky tattoos, like big skulls or multi-coloured tattoos, while shyer, more quiet people tend to get something toned down.” He explained, running his hand through his slick hair once more.

Steve’s gaze immediately fell on the brunet’s left tattooed arm, the one that looked like it was made of metal. “What was it that inspired you to have this done?” He questioned, nodding at the full sleeve tattoo.

Bucky looked down at his silver arm for a moment, his facial expressions similar to the dark ones Steve saw in him earlier. Looking back up at the blond, Bucky whispered; “Courage.”

What Bucky wouldn’t say to Steve was _how_ he got the tattoo.

He wouldn’t tell him about _not_ consenting to having it done.

How this group of people grabbed him as he was walking peacefully back home, simply to get off by hurting him in the way they found fittest to their pleasure, scarring his skin in such a way.

How he was held down for five hours against his will when he was only seventeen, while having what he thought of to be a monstrosity at first, carved into his skin.

He wouldn’t tell Steve how badly he bled after the whole ordeal was done, or how badly it hurt, or how his parents kicked him out of the house because of it. 

He wouldn’t tell him about all those times he debated cutting his arm off, or even peeling his fucking skin, just to have the tattoo gone. 

He wouldn’t tell him about how good the first time he held a tattoo gun in his hand felt while he used it on another person; how aroused it made him to cause the same kind of pain he once endured to someone else, and how from that moment on he had realised this was his salvation. 

He wouldn’t tell him about how that tattoo, the shiny metal arm with the burgundy star, made him become a sadist and a hedonist. 

He wouldn’t. 

Revisiting the dark memory was something Bucky never had in mind, but Steve’s question made it inevitable for him not to. Steve was not oblivious to the fact that Bucky had zoned out for a minute, creasing his brows in response, wanting to question him for it but once again deciding not to. Instead, he simply asked;

“…Are you okay?”

Bucky’s gaze instantly fell onto Steve, as if his voice had just shaken him back to reality.

“Y-Yes, of course, sorry.” He cleared his throat, “So, where wer- oh right, you’re supposed to tell me a bit about yourself now.” Bucky laughed lightly, as if trying to shake off the sour aftertaste the dark memory of his past had left on his mouth. Running a hand through his slick locks, he sighed softly, calming himself down, focusing on the glorious man in front of him.

Steve smirked softly, not grasping entirely what had just happened, but being glad that Bucky seemed to be okay now. “Well,” Steve spoke softly, averting his gaze, simply because he would never be able to focus if he kept staring at Bucky, “if I were to describe myself, I’d say I’m an honest, hopeful, loyal but sometimes sensitive person, and a big patriot.” He chuckled softly at the last epithet, running a hand through his golden hair.

Bucky nodded as he took in the information Steve offered him, tattoo ideas already swimming in his mind; an eagle spreading its wings right onto Steve’s chest, an American flag waving on his torso, or something simpler like the word ‘hope’ in cursive laid out on his inner arm.

And then it hit him; an idea he was almost certain Steve could not refuse. A small, hard to notice three-dimensional silver star to mark his shoulder blade. A star showing his honesty, loyalty, his patriotism and the hope he possessed. A plain, tiny shape to hold the characteristics of a golden man.

“How about…” Bucky was eager to voice his thoughts, pausing to make sure Steve had nothing else to say. When he saw how focused the blond seemed to be waiting to listen to what he had to suggest, Bucky continued; “How about a small silver star on either your right or left shoulder blade?” Bucky smiled kindly as he waited for Steve’s reaction. When he saw him reflect his smile, he carried on; “Your shoulders – you said you usually wear shirts, so it won’t be visible, right?” Bucky teased him once again before leaning back against his chair.

Steve couldn’t help but simply nod for several seconds; Bucky was right, a star was something he could clearly vision marking his shoulder, even if it was just the result of a bet. His smile grew brighter as he spoke; “Right, right! It’s a great idea. I can’t think of anything more simple or discreet than that.” His eyes then fell onto Bucky’s silver arm, that burgundy star marking his shoulder; the thought that he was about to get a star matching Bucky’s excited him more than he thought it should.

Bucky was no fool. He knew that all Steve would have to do for him to be able to give him the tattoo was to take his shirt off, and simply sit on a chair, hugging it.

But no. Bucky wouldn’t make it that easy for Steve.

Knowing Steve was clueless in the tattoo department, Bucky figured that it wouldn’t harm anyone if he ordered Steve to take off his shirt and lie face down on the massage bed in the middle of the room. That way, Bucky would be able to work on him while even standing, and he’d have Steve’s whole back and ass on display at all times. Not to mention that he could brush his hands over Steve’s golden locks by _mistake_. At that point, Bucky knew he couldn’t pursue anything more.

Knowing that taking his shirt off would probably be awkward for Steve to do in front of him, Bucky was willing to leave the room momentarily and give him the freedom to do it without the fear of being stared at. Because Steve _was_ the kind of man people stared at, helplessly.

“Perfect. Then we can start whenever you’re ready.” Bucky smiled at him kindly as he rose from where he was seated, tucking his hands into his pockets in his best effort to hide his arousal. “You’ll only need to take your shirt off for me, I can give you some space until you’re ready, yeah, Steve?” He frowned questioningly, moving to the door.

Steve’s first thought was to ask for another day to have the tattoo done; his nervousness had caught up with him. But he wouldn’t risk the possibility of having the tattoo done by someone else other than Bucky now that he was right in front of him, asking him to take his freaking shirt off. Heck, Steve would even take off his boxers for Bucky if he had to, and if he wasn’t already blushing like a tomato, watching Bucky head to the door.

“Uh, y-yeah, sure. Thanks.” Steve cleared his throat before nodding towards the hunky male by the door. Receiving Steve’s agreement, Bucky smirked once more before leaving the room, inwardly looking forward to what he would come across upon entering it again.

Steve was beyond thankful that Bucky was kind enough to exit the room for him to strip; he knew he’d never ask him to do so if he hadn’t offered the option himself, and turning many different shades of red in just a minute in front of Bucky was not in his to-do list any time soon. Wasting no more time, Steve gracefully slid his rather tight t-shirt off his body, neatly folding it and placing it on the counter, mentally thanking his late mother for teaching him how to fold all types of his clothes properly. Steve visually shivered as his body came in direct contact with the rather cool atmosphere of the room, the background music still easing some of his nerves.

As he waited for Bucky to come back in the room, Steve observed the pictures hanging up against the wall; most of them were of people showing off their newly tattooed bodies, others were some incredible tattoo designs… And then his eyes fell onto a picture showing Bucky shirtless, smiling devilishly and giving whoever took the picture a thumbs up, his free hand pointing towards his torso, on which he had apparently just gotten a tattoo. Bucky’s body seemed smooth and clear, his abdominal muscles clearly defined, just as much as those on his veiny arms; Steve just couldn’t get enough of them already.

Flicking his tongue against his lips and inhaling deeply, Steve run a hand through his golden locks while still admiring the picture. His thoughts of awe soon took a darker, naughtier turn; he couldn’t help but imagine how smooth Bucky’s skin would feel against his calloused palm, and if his chocolate brown hair was as soft as it looked. He wondered how easily Bucky’s nipples hardened and how sensitive they were; would it be better if he sucked on them, or if he trapped them between his fingers, rubbing torturously until Bucky begged him to st-

_Shit._

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Bucky knocking twice on the door. “Steve, you ready? I’m comin’ in now.” He warned him, still waiting for his confirmation. “Uh, yeah, come on in.” Steve turned around to face the door, leaning against the counter as Bucky came in, his eyes already lingering on the blond man’s upper naked form as he approached him slowly. Bucky made sure not to keep his eyes there for too long, but he couldn’t help but flicker his gaze down from Steve’s baby blues to his naked body again and again Bucky was sure he could feel his mouth watering as he took in small details; Steve’s petite, pink, erect nipples, the way his pecks subtly moved up and down whenever he breathed, or the tiny bit of scattered blond chest hair right at the top of his chest that normally wasn’t visible, unless someone was as close to him as Bucky was at that moment.

Steve was not an idiot. He knew Bucky was checking him out. He felt exposed for a second, but seeing how much Bucky was enjoying the view, he decided he shouldn’t care.

“S-so, where do you want me?” Steve spoke quietly, eyes following Bucky’s as they shot up to his question, as if being driven back to reality. Bucky was always under control, he never was too obvious, but seeing Steve like that in front of him was not something he was prepared to come across.

Being ‘cool’ like always - even though evidently affected by Steve – Bucky’s eyes fell onto the bed in the middle of the room. With a nod of his head, he spoke as quietly as Steve had before. “There. Face down.” _Ass up_. He thought to himself, and honestly, it took great effort from him not to say it out loud.

*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky and Steve face the sexual tension between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? I finally updated! I apologise for all the delay, university has got the best of me. 
> 
> I promise I'll try to finalise chapter 3 as soon as possible. In the meantime, please do leave some feedback on this and let me know what you like/don't like, as well as if you enjoyed the chapter and where it leads! 
> 
> If gay smut makes you uncomfortable (even though for you to reach this page I don't think it does :p) then don't read this chapter. 
> 
> Links to the songs mentioned in the chapter:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfrWuiQ4QNc
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c0dzHw4tyhU
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading this, and I hope you enjoy what's below!  
> Also, big thanks to my girl dontmindme_imafangirl who offered her ideas and helped me write this fic properly. Love you!  
> Your feedback is my motivation, so please never hesitate to comment! :)  
> tumblr: ibreathestucky.tumblr.com
> 
> Copyright © 2017  
> All rights reserved. This work or any portion thereof may not be reproduced or used in any manner whatsoever without the express written permission of the writer unless it is properly referenced.

Steve’s gaze dropped to where Bucky was staring at before he obediently laid on the massage bed, his right cheek pressed against the soft black pillow he hadn’t noticed existed. If it wasn’t for the rather sensual music still playing in the background, Steve would’ve probably drowned from sweating out of nervousness at that moment. The song playing now was one Steve recognised; ‘The Zone’ by The Weeknd. At that moment, Steve couldn’t help but wonder if this was a playlist Bucky had playing whenever someone entered this room, or if this was just his whole music library on shuffle. He wondered if Bucky was as passionate about music as he was.

Little did he know, this was Bucky’s _sex_ playlist.

While Steve was getting comfortable, he noticed Bucky had moved over to the countertop to collect everything he’d need to give him his tattoo. Steve couldn’t see Bucky while he was washing his hands, but he could hear water running from the sink. Bucky moved a stool right in front of Steve’s head, and a small tray next to it, on which lay the tattoo guns, some cotton balls, a pair of latex gloves, and what seemed to be the shape of a star drawn upon stencil paper, along with several other things Steve could not see. The next thing Steve could see was Bucky taking a seat on that stool, holding an antiseptic spray and some more cotton in his hand.

“Alright, Steve.” Bucky was already eager to touch the handsome man all over his body, his eyes lingering at the blond’s muscular, tight looking ass. “I’m going to talk you through what I’m doing, and if there’s anything you don’t feel comfortable with, just let me know before I do it, yes?”

“Yes.” Steve replied almost instantly, looking up at Bucky as he spoke. “Good. I’m gonna have to clean and disinfect the area on which the tattoo will be made, so which shoulder blade do you want it to be on? Left, or right?” Bucky continued, his voice soft and calm as he waited for Steve’s indication.

“I don’t mind, either one would do.” He replied, and he was being entirely honest. Without saying anything more, Bucky’s bare hand made its first contact with Steve’s left upper back, mutely making him aware of his choice; that way he could be tattooing him while observing his face. Steve shivered at the contact. The brunet had barely touched him, and yet he was being affected in ways he never deemed to be possible. Steve saw Bucky’s hand being raised up to spray some of the bottled liquid on the cotton in his palm, before reaching down to gently, _slowly_ rub it around the area he had touched seconds ago. This was _so_ relaxing to Steve, and he made sure he enjoyed the moment because he knew what would follow wouldn’t be as pleasurable. Steve’s eyes were lined up with Bucky’s crotch, and he knew he had to shift his gaze elsewhere, no matter how badly he wanted to keep his eyes there.

Bucky then slipped on the latex gloves, his eyes fixed upon Steve’s lost stare. “Are you nervous?” He couldn’t help but ask while smirking, tilting his head a little bit so that he could see Steve properly. Turning his gaze back to Bucky’s mesmerising eyes, Steve replied quietly; “Uh, well yeah, somewhat…” He confessed, gently biting his inner lip. Bucky offered him a reassuring smile before placing his now latex covered palm on his shoulder and saying; “Don’t worry. We can always stop if it’s too much.” Steve offered him a smile in response as he slightly nodded.

Bucky reached over to take the stencil paper in hand, placing it against Steve’s left shoulder blade so that it was perfectly aligned before gently applying some pressure on it, so that the outline would be imprinted on his pale skin. “That looks just about right.” Bucky nodded to himself before grabbing a mirror placed on the tray, angling it in the best way possible so that Steve could see the location of the star and approve it. “It really is perfect.” Steve admitted out loud, never expecting a simple shape to look so endearing on his body.

“That’s great. We should be starting now.” Bucky offered him another smile before producing new, single-use sterilised needles from the tray and applying them on the tattoo guns he would be using. Steve wished he could be looking at Bucky working on him at all times, but for a reason, he trusted that he would do his job as good as possible. He was a professional after all.

Bucky adjusted himself on the stool and moved it even closer to the table, (his crotch still lined up with Steve’s gaze) bringing the tattoo gun to life with the click of a button, the faint vibrating sound it made causing Steve to clutch his fists – something that did not go unnoticed by Bucky. He immediately switched the gun off, his eyes moving to look for Steve’s, which were now shut.

“Tell you what,” Bucky’s gaze moved to Steve’s right hand before gently taking it into his, taking Steve by surprise, and placing it on his own left upper thigh. Steve’s eyes instantly flew open to find Bucky looking at him. Bucky’s thigh felt firm under Steve’s touch, his palm still covering his hand. “Whenever this gets too much for you, just give me a little squeeze there and I’ll move to a less painful area on your shoulder. It’s safer rather than you talking, you might move accidentally and I’d ruin your tattoo.” He gave a rather reasonable explanation that somewhat disappointed Steve, who hoped that this move would’ve been something more than just something that Bucky could be doing with all his customers.

Again, little did he know, Bucky was never this intimate with any of his clients.

“And if you want me to stop entirely, just squeeze me harder, and I’ll get the message. Don’t worry.” Bucky couldn’t help but smirk at his choice of words. “Okay?” He gave Steve’s knuckles a light brush with his thumb before he heard him breathe a soft “okay”, averting his gaze away from his crotch once more.

Bucky, _Bucky_ , **_Bucky._** That little son of a _bitch_. None of his placement choices were random. He _wanted_ Steve to _struggle_ to look away from his lap. He _wanted_ him to stare, and see how aroused giving tattoos made him. He was always careful about the way he’d sit around other customers, not wanting to give anything away, but now, having a godlike figure like Steve in front of him, he couldn’t help but sit like that, legs spread open, as if he was inviting him to a party only meant for them two. Not to mention Steve’s warm palm on his left thigh.

“Okay, I’m going to start now, Steve.” Bucky spoke one last time before switching the tattoo gun on again, feeling Steve’s hand twitch against his body for a second. His breathing was getting heavier and heavier as the needle approached Steve’s skin. Upon making the first contact, a low groan escaped Steve’s mouth as he clenched his teeth, his hand twitching again on Bucky’s thigh.

Bucky was being as gentle as possible, working on the first line of the star as Steve was getting used to the sensation, which apparently was not as terrible as he thought it would be. He would release soft moans or light hisses every now and then, indicating that Bucky had run over a sensitive nerve on his body. “That’s it…It won’t get worse than that, I promise.” Bucky would whisper close to his ear as he leaned over his back, his breathing getting heavier as each second passed, blood travelling straight down to his stiffening dick as he watched the sexual way the blond’s face scrunched up in reaction to the pain.

Bucky was right, the pain didn’t get worse but Steve’s skin was sensitive, and it began to bleed slightly in several places that Bucky made sure he gently wiped. The hand on Bucky’s thigh squeezed with some power, letting him know that Steve wanted him to move to another area. Looking at his flesh, Bucky knew that was not because of pain, but solely because of how sensitive Steve’s skin was.

To Steve’s surprise, he could feel his own cock stirring as it was pressed against the material of the bed, and found himself inwardly thanking God for not being flipped over at that moment. He wasn’t sure whether it was the process of getting a tattoo that turned him on, or Bucky being the one to give it to him. He knew it must’ve been a mixture of both. God, he was such a masochist. What he didn’t expect though when he opened his eyes, was to see the _undeniable_ outline of Bucky’s erection bulging against his thigh, extremely close to where his hand lay.

His hand couldn’t help but twitch again against the brunet’s body, and Steve only realised he was holding his breath when he exhaled deeply, a soft moan coming out through his almost ruby red lips. Bucky was, of course, not at _all_ oblivious to the whole situation. His plan was running smoothly – Steve’s gaze that was fixated on his bulge had just confirmed that. Smirking widely to himself, Bucky kept working on the man’s body, his hand brushing against golden hair as it moved to assist the one holding the tattoo gun.

Steve was hot, so very hot. He had admitted to himself that all he wanted to do at that moment was simply to have Bucky, in any way possible. His temperature was still rising, mainly pumping blood in his hardening cock that was now painfully pressing up against the bed. He almost felt like he wasn’t in control when his hand on Bucky’s thigh _involuntarily_ moved higher, until his fingers were lightly grazing the artist’s bulging rod. The fabric of the sweatpants he wore was so soft and thin, Steve could feel and rub the tip of Bucky’s cock perfectly.

The contact of the blond’s fingers against his leaking, sensitive cock took Bucky by surprise, and he was forced to stop working on the now fully shaped star, afraid that he would ruin it, or even hurt Steve. Teasing Steve while being shamelessly and evidently aroused was always his plan, but he never expected the toned male to act out on it. Heck, he was _palming_ his erection. A soft groan escaped the brunet’s throat as he switched the gun off, gaze shifting to where Steve’s hand was now rubbing his throbbing dick.

“Uhm, S-Steve?” His breathing almost trembled, the way Steve looked at him through his thick lushes making the situation even worse (or better?) as his cock twitched, needy against his fingers.

“You’re aroused.” Steve simply stated, because Bucky couldn’t fucking _dare_ to deny it. His voice was stern and confident, yet soft and breathless at the same time. Steve was having intense, sexual urges he could not contain. His hand was gently stroking Bucky’s clothed arousal, and Bucky, that shameless bastard, was even thrusting his hips faintly against it. “Is there a reason for that?” Steve questioned next, now being a little tease himself. He didn’t know the exact reasons why Bucky was rock hard in his hand, but he knew for sure that they couldn’t be much different from his own.

“You…you’re such a tease…” Bucky breathed out, still consumed by Steve’s hand rubbing his manhood, the tattoo gun rattling as he placed it back on the tray. He expected Steve to freak out and go running for the hills, not to touch him, let alone ask questions regarding his current physical state. “It’s the pain,” Bucky started to explain, “…seeing other people going through the painful process of getting a tattoo…” he paused, his upper lip twitching and a small hiss pushing through his teeth, “…and me, giving it to them, being the c-cah…cause of this pain?” He tilted his head to look at Steve, biting his bottom lip softly, suddenly feeling weak and exposed as he gave all those details to the man groping his bulge. “That’s the greatest pleasure of them all.” He breathed deeply, seeing Steve had mirrored his action, biting his full bottom lip. Oh, what he’d give to see those lips swollen and _bleeding_ from his kisses.

“ _Just_ that?” Steve kept being a sneaky tease looking at Bucky through his long lashes, slowly arching his back so that he could straighten his head and see him properly. He was sure that what Bucky confessed couldn’t have been the only reason why Bucky was so turned on. If it was so, why wasn’t he like this with every customer? He recalled seeing Bucky looking just fine after tattooing some woman’s _spread thighs_ , goddammit.

And then Steve knew. He fucking _knew_. The sole reason for his own arousal was _certainly_ Bucky. He was the only one to blame. His whole body yearned for the smallest touch, the skin of his palm tingling as he kept kneading Bucky’s manhood.

“U-uh, no…” Bucky’s breathing was getting heavier by the second, “truth be told, you are…one mouth-watering piece of ass, Steve Rogers…” He whispered as his hand slipped on top of Steve’s, increasing the pressure with which the man was pressing against his crotch. Bucky was going to play this game. He didn’t have much choice anyway, giving in to temptation, aroused as he was. His gaze fell onto Steve’s muscular ass, dilated pupils betraying and revealing his dark, dirty thoughts.

An equally dark smirk spread on Steve’s features after hearing Bucky’s confession, a soft “thought so…” coming out of his mouth as he shifted, so that his face was even closer to where Bucky was eagerly yet slowly rubbing his thick arousal against his palm. Bucky’s glossy eyes spelled _‘fuck me’_ , and when Steve reached out with his other hand, making his intentions clear by pulling the brunet’s sweatpants downwards, he couldn’t help but groan and let his head fall back with a moan, while at the same time lifting himself briefly off the chair so that the other male could do as he pleased.

Sliding the pants down until they pooled on Bucky’s feet, Steve took a moment to admire the artist’s accentuating bulge as it pressed against the grey fabric of his boxers. Already missing his touch, Bucky made the mistake to look down at Steve, who was biting his bottom lip so harshly it seemed it would bleed, the expression on his face showing he was thirsty for what was laying in front of him. A low rumble left the depths of Bucky’s chest, his hand almost involuntarily reaching out to grab Steve’s, shamelessly placing it right where it was just seconds before.

The cock throbbing against his grasp was begging for attention, and Steve was more than ready to give it to him. They both seemed to have forgotten, or simply ignored the reason Steve was there, the tattoo on his bare back remaining half-finished. Steve’s breathing was getting a lot more uneven as his long, calloused fingers dug into the waistband of Bucky’s boxers, pulling them down just enough for the shining, pink tip of his cock to slip out, saluting Steve’s almost _drooling_ lips.

At that point Bucky felt like he forgot how to breathe. “S-Steve…” He moaned out at the male whose fingers were now brushing against his sensitive rod, “what are you doing?” He couldn’t help but be surprised; he never expected the blond to make such a controlling move towards him while _Bucky_ was the one who usually pursued that. “Let me please you…” Steve was whispering softly, sliding even closer to Bucky’s lap, his face now inches away from his leaking manhood. “It’s all I’ve been wanting to do since I saw you in this studio.” He shamelessly confessed, his longing for the tattooed male too powerful to withstand.

Poor Bucky could only nod as the situation turned out to be a lot better than what he had imagined in his dirty, _dirty_ brain. Steve leaned forward, and Bucky could feel his laboured breaths hit his sensitive, swelled tip as his lips were coming closer and closer to doing what Bucky yearned for. Arching his head once more and shutting his eyes, Bucky braced himself for the moment Steve’s lips would finally come to contact with his leaking member, but it just wouldn’t come. The next time Bucky averted his gaze downwards, he saw Steve – that little shit – smirking devilishly, obviously enjoying the way he was coming apart by his simplest actions.

“Please…” Bucky begged, he _begged_ Steve to give him what he knew he craved, the lust in his glistening eyes causing the blond to moan. Steve, now being sure Bucky was looking right at him, leaned forward one last time to finally tip his tongue out, circling it around Bucky’s slit, the salty taste of his pre-come welcomed in his mouth with a moan. Bucky moaned aloud, the tingling sensation of Steve’s tongue on his rod sending shivers right through his spine. Steve was slowly dragging Bucky’s underwear downwards to join his sweatpants pooling on his feet. While doing that, he pulled back for a second to admire Bucky’s dick as it sprung free from its little prison, (because that’s what it felt like to Bucky) a guttural moan leaving his mouth in response. Pleased with his reaction, Bucky found it in him to reach forward and take a light hold of Steve’s hair with his still gloved hand, urging him to continue what he had started.

Shifting his eyes from Bucky’s cock to his mesmerising eyes, Steve placed each of his hands on both of Bucky’s thighs and leaned forward once again, this time wrapping his lips around the swollen head of Bucky’s thick dick, sucking softly, yet enough to make Bucky breathe out a shaky “Fuck…” Steve pulled back abruptly, one of his hands reaching out to firmly grip at the base of Bucky’s manhood, his gaze piercing as he looked straight into Bucky’s eyes, sternly saying “Language.” Solely the way Steve was gripping his cock was enough to cause another drop of pre-come roll down his length, wetting Steve’s hand as he immediately began stroking slowly, lubricating Bucky’s cock with his own juices.

Although never being one to be bossed around, Bucky had moaned upon hearing Steve’s warning, before biting his bottom lip and blushing ever so slightly in response. After seeing Bucky had obeyed him and kept his mouth shut, Steve smirked once more before proceeding to close his lips around Bucky’s length as he was doing before, bobbing his head back and forward in a steady rhythm, now also using his hand to gently, slowly milk Bucky while sucking lightly on the swollen head in his mouth. Hissing loudly, Bucky fisted both of his hands on Steve’s blond hair, causing him to moan on his throbbing cock, warm vibrations being sent through his body. Soon enough, Steve was taking him deeper and deeper into his throat, until Bucky could feel his tip hit the back of his throat. The blond male was exceptionally talented at giving blowjobs, and he wasn’t afraid to show it, not even the _slightest_.

Why should he, anyway?

As Bucky smoothly moved one of his gloved hands on Steve’s nape, his eyes fell on the exposed, unfinished tattoo on his shoulder blade. He exhaled a loud moan before speaking; “Steve…your tattoo…” Steve shifted his gaze on Bucky’s face, never moving his mouth or hands away from him, as if waiting for what Bucky was going to say next. “It’s going t-…oh yeah…it’s going to get inf-…infected.” Bucky muttered between moans, following Steve’s gaze when he looked to the tray still next to Bucky. And then he knew.

Steve wouldn’t stop.

Steve wanted him to do whatever he had to do to keep his half-finished tattoo from getting infected while he was sucking his cock. Oh, what a delightful challenge this was for Bucky. He hesitantly moved his hands away from the man’s body to grab a bandage and a small cloth, while feeling that Steve had increased the suction on his length – _purposely, the bastard_.

With shaky hands, Bucky brought the sterilised cloth on Steve’s skin, wiping the tattoo gently and making Steve moan on his prick again – _oh that sensation_ – before gently applying the bandage, securely covering the wound so that it wouldn’t get infected. Pleased with his ministrations, Bucky’s hands found their way back to gripping Steve’s thick golden locks, feeling himself coming closer and closer to his peak as Steve picked up the pace with which he stroked and sucked his length hungrily.

What made everything that was happening more enticing and irresistible for Bucky was the fact that his sex playlist was _still_ playing through the speakers, the soft vibes of the xx’s ‘Infinity’ causing Steve to be more gentle for a moment, only returning to his faster pace when he could feel Bucky squirming on where he was seated, eager for more friction that would finally get him to the point of release. “God, Steve…” He groaned as he could feel the build of his orgasm in his abdomen, “I’m going t-…don’t stop, _don’t_ stop…” He moved a hand to Steve’s arm, squeezing gently as he was unable to speak, giving him the silent warning that he was about to climax, so that Steve could pull back if he wanted.

Upon registering the meaning of Bucky’s action, Steve only sucked faster, deeper, _harder._ He whined on Bucky’s cock, as if he was urging him to give in to temptation and lose himself in his release; and Bucky could not resist any longer. Steve froze on his cock while still stroking slowly as he felt hot strings of cum hit the back of his throat. Moans of appreciation escaped him as he looked at Bucky who had his jaw dropped, nose scrunched as he emptied himself in the depths of Steve’s throat.

He waited until he could see Bucky practically melt on the stool, slowly drawing his head back, making sure that the brunet was staring before swallowing all of his warm juices. The sight of that was enough to make Bucky whine, already wanting more.

“Did anyone ever tell you that you taste incredible?” Steve was still sassy about all this as he spoke trying to catch his breath, being entirely comfortable with Bucky behind the security of closed doors. Bucky smirked devilishly before slowly rising from his feet with difficulty, feeling his knees wobbling momentarily. Finding his balance, he curled his finger at Steve, motioning for him to stand up. Feeling hot and heavy, Steve instantly obeyed, rising to his feet as Bucky moved closer to him, his pants still pooling on his feet, cock hanging out, hardening again at the sight of Steve’s arousal tenting in his jeans.

Eagerly tugging on the latex gloves until they were both off his hands, Bucky placed his palms on either of Steve’s cheeks, pulling him in for a heated, hungry kiss, tongue slipping past his lips to taste himself in his mouth. Groaning into the kiss, Steve moved even closer until he could feel his clothed erection rub against Bucky’s reviving one.

They were lost. Lost into each other, having completely skipped the reason Steve was there for at the start. And neither of them cared. All they cared about now was making each other feel good. They had never met before, yet they both felt some kind of intimacy lingering between them; they wouldn’t be acting this way if it wasn’t for it.

When Steve broke the kiss to breathe heavily, Bucky moved one of his hands downwards to finally grope the blond’s thick erection firmly, watching Steve’s face as it crumpled under the pleasure he was now receiving. All he wanted at that moment was his pants gone. “I’m not done with you yet, Steve Rogers.” Bucky leaned in to breathlessly whisper into his ear, his thumb teasing his clothed tip, “in fact, I’ve only just started.” He leaned back so that Steve could see him smirking mischievously, now being the one having the upper hand.

“Bend over. _Now._ ”


End file.
